Double Black
by Shimysol
Summary: Naturalmente, Dazai dejó a Chuuya atrás y regresó por su cuenta. Soukoku. Dazai-centric :D


**Double Black**

 **By Shimysol**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y compañía no me pertenecen, de manera que no lucro escribiendo esto –está claro que nadie me pagaría-.**

 **Advertencias: Shonen-ai(? (no sé si alcance a esa categoría), pensamientos homo, mala narración, horrores ortográficos, OoC, abuso de los nombres de los personajes, cursilería barata y constante, señores. SUPER SPOILER DEL MANGA, si es que no te has visto los caps en emisión de la segunda temporada, y el cap que sale hoy 25 de noviembre (el cap Soukoku, oh, sí), también hago referencias a los capítulos siguientes del manga en alguna que otra parte, pero es bastante sutil como para ser notado hasta por mí :'v Y pues, ya es suficiente advertencia saber que yo escribí esto –badum tss-**

 **Esta "cosa", es algo así como la narración de los caps Soukoku del manga. No busquen pillarle mucha coherencia porque no dormí para terminarlo y tengo un sueño que me lleva el diablo. La parte final es un extra mía, que espero que disfrutéis.**

 **Sin más qué decir: ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Y ahí de dejaré durmiendo**

Dazai caminaba tranquilamente sin tomarle importancia al ruido que ocasionaban sus pasos en el bosque. Sentía la presencia de los intrusos muy cerca de él, a unos diez metros a su espalda, aproximadamente. Ya de nada le servía intentar ser discreto, debía interesarse más en evitar sentir incomodidad por su brazo derecho que se encontraba enyesado.

Cuando divisó la estructura de una casa entre la arboleda, claramente gracias a brillante luz de la luna, Dazai se detuvo unos segundos para tratar de contar cuántos componían al grupo enemigo que pretendía tenderle una emboscada. Las pisadas ajenas indicaban que se trataban de seis intrusos... No, eran ocho. Posiblemente dos de ellos eran poseedores de habilidades, y gracias al escenario rodeado de árboles y la intención del Gremio de acabar con él, uno de ellos debía ser el muchacho que atacó a Naomi y a los demás anteriormente; aquél que podía conectarse con las plantas, que había colaborado con expandir el desastre que ocasionaba la habilidad de Q y gracias al cual aún estaba prisionero.

— Así que este es el lugar... ¿donde han encerrado a Q? —comentó mientras se acercaba más al lugar, saliendo de entre los árboles a la parte limpia de arbustos alrededor de la casa.

Los pasos detrás de él se escucharon más cerca y los intrusos se acomodaron a su espalda. Algo resplandeciente le cegó la vista por unos segundos para dar aviso de que el Gremio estaba ahí, aunque Dazai los hubiera notado hace mucho antes.

— Buenas tardes —escuchó que hablaron—. Nuestra estratega es muy buena prediciendo el movimiento del enemigo.

Dazai giró su cuerpo para poder verles. Seis hombres normales armados y dos con habilidades; bingo. Y por la descripción que Kunikida y Tanizaki le hubieron dado, el que le saludó debía ser el usuario que mantenía encerrado a Q. Y el otro debía ser aquél extraño sujeto que podía sacar tentáculos de sus brazos.

— Una trampa, huh...

Horas atrás había ofrecido a la Port Mafia una alternativa de alianza díficil de ignorar, pero que aun así no estaba del todo confirmada. Sin embargo, era obvio que no quedaba otra opción, y eso su antiguo jefe lo sabía muy bien, demasiado consiente de lo que acontecía.

Si tomaba en cuenta que había hecho enfadar a Mori-san con sus palabras en la reunión, no había duda de quién sería la persona que la Port Mafia enviaría; y si Dazai hubiera tenido un reloj en mano, habría observado la hora para predecir el momento exacto en que haría aparición, sin la intención de perderse algún detalle del momento.

Fue entonces que vio como un pedazo gigante de roca llegó de alguna parte y se estrelló contra el que sería el integrante más llamativo de los intrusos, el hombre alto de los tentáculos que aún conservaba una apariencia normal. Uno menos, contó, pues con semejante golpe nadie estaría vivo.

Y ahí estaba.

Dazai fue testigo del millar de balas que descargaron los otros integrantes del Gremio contra la persona que hizo acto de presencia. Nostálgico y para no perder la costumbre, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien mientras escuchaba muchos golpes como sonido de fondo. Compuso una expresión aburrida y suspiró.

— Sólo déjame dejar esto en claro —dijo aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar—. Una vez que me encargue de esta basura, será tu turno, ¿me oíste?

Chuuya Nakahara le miraba fijamente y tenía una mueca de disgusto en los labios. Se encontraba parado sobre los cuerpos de los hombres inconscientes a quienes había reducido en instantes con solo sus puños. ¿Podía el panorama verse mejor de como ahora, con él y su figura delgada y esa pose de superioridad mientras le señalaba acusador? Claro que no. Fascinante, pensó Dazai, encantado por su presencia pero sin dejarlo notar.

Mori-san debía de apreciarle demasiado aún a pesar de ser un traidor o debía de estar muy molesto con él. De todas maneras no lo pensó mucho.

Las cosas se ponían interesante cuando Chuuya llegaba, indudablemente. No había manera de negarlo.

Dazai suspiró, otra vez.

— Ughhhh... Entonces en verdad terminamos en esto —dijo Dazai, fingiendo un tono de voz cansado—. No me sorprende que me sintiera mal desde esta mañana.

Entonces vio al joven rubio que se conectaba a las plantas, levantarse y verse sorprendido.

— ¡Imposible! Esta clase de emboscada no estaba prevista en la estrategia —expresó el intruso con confusión, preparándose para atacar.

No quería, pero Dazai debió apartar la mirada de Chuuya después de hacerle un gesto que sólo él podía entender, acostumbrado debido a muchos años de pelea juntos cuando pertenecía a la Port Mafia. Con la mayor rapidez posible, se acercó al integrante del Gremio cuando vio que las ramas de un árbol cercano se extendían intentando alcanzar la figura del muchacho rubio.

Sin embargo, Dazai posó la mano en su hombro y fue suficiente.

— Oye, perdón, pero eso no lo puedo dejar pasar —canturreó.

— ¡Qué...! ¡¿Una habilidad neutralizadora?! —expresó el sorprendido muchacho, después ver que las ramas de los árboles que llamaba, desaparecían.

Dazai levantó su mano y sintiendo que acababan de alagarle, sonrió. Entonces, con su brazo enyesado, ayudó a Chuuya a elevarse para propinarle al enemigo una muy fuerte y dolorosa patada que le envió muchos metros lejos de la casa, dejándole seguramente inconsciente, luego de impactar con varios árboles en el trayecto. El último integrante del Gremio que quedaba en pie había caído.

Dazai vio de reojo el perfil de Chuuya y al verle hacer una de sus características muecas de desagrado, decidió seguirle el juego, y como en los viejos tiempos, divertirse a su costa.

— Ugh, esto apesta —renegó Chuuya.

— Yo también estoy comenzando a odiar esto —le secundó Dazai, estando en desacuerdo con sus propias palabras ya que se encontraba bastante entretenido aún a pesar de componer una expresión seria.

El ingreso a la casa se vio despejado para ellos.

Dazai chasqueó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que se había girado al mismo tiempo que Chuuya para observar la entrada de la casa.

— Este es el peor día que he tenido en años —expresó.

Y por supuesto, Chuuya no quiso quedarse atrás.

— ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con este tipo? —se quejó de igual manera.

Se acercaron a la puerta de la casa y Dazai estiró su mano sana al mismo tiempo que Chuuya; y pudo apreciar por unos segundos la delgadez de sus dedos enguantados. Era divertida, claramente, la manera en que se veían de reojo como si el otro fuera un maloliente desecho.

— No camines a la par mía.

— ¿No eres tú quien se está pegando a mí, Chuuya?

 _Como cuando éramos unos niños pequeños_ , pensó Dazai.

Se giró para evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa nostálgica por ciertos recuerdos que asomaron en su mente, dejando a Chuuya delante de la puerta, y alejándose unos pasos caminando.

— Escucha, si no hubiera sido por esta misión, habría acabado contigo en un segundo. Si lo entiendes mantente al menos dos metros lejos de mí —escuchó la amenaza. Chuuya en verdad debía de conocerle muy poco si creía que haría caso a lo que dijo.

— ¿Oh, sí? Como quieras —aceptó y se rascó la nuca con la parte dura del yeso de su brazo fracturado.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta y cuando se giró, la figura de Chuuya se había perdido. Dazai se acercó dando saltitos y asomó la cabeza aun por afuera de la puerta y sin la intención de entrar rápidamente.

— ¿Dazai, alguna vez has escuchado de "Petrus"? —preguntó Chuuya al momento en que se agachaba para abrir una pequeña compuerta en el suelo de madera. Dazai ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad por la cuestión y respondió.

— Una marca de vino tan cara, que tus ojos se saldrían de su lugar sólo por ver el precio.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando la expresión de Chuuya adquirió una seriedad nostálgica, tal vez un poco triste, como si a su mente acudieran recuerdos del pasado; como cuando Dazai caminaba de la mano con Mori-san y Q, mientras que Chuuya acompañaba a Kouyou, dedicándose ambos miradas furtivas y curiosas que al final del día, cuando ambos podían encontrarse, se convertían en comentarios de: "Tienes muchas, muchas vendas" y "¿No te duelen las heridas que te haces?" o "¿Y no te molesta siempre estar con esos guantes" y "¡Ese sombrero es muy extraño, Chuuya!" — "¡No, no lo es!"—.

— La noche que te desapareciste de la organización, abrí una botella de "Petrus 1889" para celebrar —Chuuya tenía los ojos fijos en la compuerta y él estaba seguro de no querer escuchar lo siguiente—. Eso lo mucho que te odio, bastardo.

Dazai apretó los dedos sobre la puerta y se obligó a sonreír. Trató de ignorar la punzada de melancolía y maquinó una forma de alejarse del rumbo que podría tomar aquella conversación. Pues no se merecía la tristeza que parecía acudir a los ojos de Chuuya.

Y la función de teatro continuó.

— Bien por ti. Ahora que lo mencionas. —comenzó Dazai con lo suyo—. Yo también celebré ese día colocando una bomba en tu auto.

— ¡Así que fuiste tú, bastardo!

Supo que había cumplido con su objetivo cuando todo atisbo de expresión dolida desapareció y Chuuya procedió a bajar los escalones de la compuerta hacia el sótano, enojado.

Dazai suspiró y decidió bajar también.

— Ugghh, esto me está sacando de quicio —escuchó su queja—. El rostro, actitud y ropa de Dazai me fastidian.

— Yo también odio todo de ti, Chuuya. Excepto tu sentido de moda en los zapatos —mencionó con desinterés.

Entonces Chuuya, pareciendo sorprendido, levantó su pie izquierdo para contemplar su calzado.

— ¿Oh...? ¿En serio? –incluso su voz tenía un tono ilusionado.

A veces era tan ingenuo e iluso, que Dazai no podía evitar aprovecharse de esas cualidades ¿Cómo no hacerlo si parecía un niño que acababa de recibir un alago? Era un poco adorable.

— Sí, claro que no —aceptó, mientras recorrían unos escalones para bajar más por el sótano—. Tus zapatos son lo peor.

— ¡Imbécil!

Se agachó a tiempo y evitó la patada de Chuuya, sintiéndose claramente satisfecho y con más ganas de fastidiarle.

— No tiene caso. Conozco el tiempo de tus ataques y el patrón de tu respiración como la palma de mi mano —comentó, soltando una risita divertida por la expresión enfurruñada de Chuuya.

Contemplarle cada vez, observando sus movimientos y detallando sus rutinas, rayando casi lo obsesivo en su intención por saber de él, no parecía tan malo si ahora usaba esa información para sacarle de quicio y recibir sus miraditas asesinas que le causaban gracia. El remordimiento era algo que no había experimentado hasta que conoció a Chuuya, cuando su comentario de "¿por qué eres tan enano?" le hizo llorar, en la ternura de su niñez. Después vino otro tipo de remordimiento cuando acabó con su primera víctima, pero esa ya era otra historia.

— Eso es todo. De verdad voy a partirte el cráneo.

Oh, pero qué aura asesina. Qué temor.

Dazai tuvo más ganas de molestarle, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo y prestó atención a su alrededor.

— Ohh, qué miedo. Ya que también sé que tan serio te puedes poner... Mira. Lo encontramos. Eso es... La bella durmiente esperando por su rescate —apuntó hacia adelante.

Había un gran árbol cuyas ramas y raíces se encontraban aferradas al suelo, pared y techo del sótano, extendidas por todos lados y apresando a Q. El pequeño muñeco causante de la desgracia que azotó a Japón, se encontraba sobre una silla plegable al lado del árbol.

— Bella durmiente, huh... —comentó.

— Tenemos que cortar las raíces. Préstame tu cuchillo, Chuuya.

— ¿Huh? Está bien. ¿Mnh? Debería estar justo...

Dazai vio con diversión como él buscaba en el bolsillo interno de su saco, viéndose desconcertado al no encontrar el arma en el lugar que correspondía.

— Ahh... Por si acaso, ya lo agarré —avisó, adelantándose. En su mente guardando el secreto de cómo había obtenido el cuchillo **(1)**. Bastaba con repetir que conocía todo de él.

— Tú... Bastardo... —siseó Chuuya.

Lejos de hacer caso al enojo de su compañero, Dazai se acercó hacia el árbol y estudió el fuerte agarre de las ramas alrededor del cuerpo de Q, quien estaba inconsciente y se veía exhausto por el uso indiscriminado que le habían dado a su habilidad. Dazai no se apresuró en liberarle, más interesado en otra cosa, acercó el filo del arma blanca al cuello de Q, pues todo se acabaría si él muriera. Se giró.

— ¿No vas a detenerme? —le preguntó a Chuuya.

— El jefe me ordenó traerlo con vida. Pero juzgando por la distancia, lo matarás antes de que llegue —razonó—. Además, cuando veo a este mocoso, la imagen de las bolsas para cuerpos sosteniendo a mis subordinados que murieron por su maldición aparece frente a mis ojos. Hazlo.

Y Dazai no vio ningún titubeo en sus palabras, lo que demostraba su pertenencia innata a la Mafia. Y eso fue algo que le hizo odiar un poco más a Mori-san.

— ¿En serio? Te tomaré la palabra.

Levantó el cuchillo y con fuerza lo clavó en las raíces del árbol, desgarrándolas para liberar primeramente los pies de Q. Matarlo no estaba entre sus planes.

—Humph... —sin necesidad de observarle, Dazai supo que Chuuya había hecho su característica mueca de fastidio—. Qué ingenuo. Tu acto de niño bueno también me molesta.

— Mientras Q esté vivo en manos de la mafia, mi habilidad es indispensable como seguro ¿Cierto? En ese caso, la mafia no puede permitirse el matarme. Es una decisión lógica —obviamente había más qué decir en esa explicación, no obstante, no era necesario.

— ¿Entonces…?

Dazai se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Peleó con el cuchillo para destruir el fuerte agarre de las ramas en el cuerpo de Q. Sacó la lengua un momento cuando se encontró concentrado, dejando de pensar en la presencia de Chuuya a unos pasos atrás, hasta que lo logró.

Satisfecho, vio que el cuerpo de Q se desplomó pesadamente contra el suelo y él no hizo nada por evitar que se golpeara **(2)**. Se encogió de hombros y cuando se levantó para ver a Chuuya, éste aún tenía la pregunta dibujada en sus facciones.

Dazai le sonrió y se decidió por responder con su típico tono de voz juguetón.

— Es decisión de la mafia matarlo o no. A diferencia de ustedes, no sufrimos grandes pérdidas. La víctima en la agencia de detectives fue... —aún recordaba sus gritos de: "¡Mis ideales son para lograr un mundo mejor!" y "Tu vida importa más que cualquier cosa", mientras su compañero estaba atado fuertemente a una silla—. Sólo tuvimos que lidiar con el torrente de vergonzosos gritos de Kunikida-kun.

— ¿Entonces un agente también fue afectado? ¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Chuuya con curiosidad.

— Gravé todo el asunto, por supuesto —y obviamente no podía ser de otra manera, la pregunta hasta ofendía.

Chuuya se acercó a hacia Q al ver que Dazai no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarle del suelo, además de que su brazo enyesado se lo impedía. Cogió en brazos su pequeño cuerpo —y parecía que en verdad no le tenía tanto rencor como decía—, y le pidió con un gesto que le ayudara a acomodárselo en la espalda.

¿Acaso hace pocos minutos no estaba aceptando la muerte de Q sin ninguna objeción? Chuuya mostraba pocas veces ese tipo de facetas, y a Dazai le gustaba verle así. Le hacía pensar que la humanidad que habían perdido por pertenecer a la mafia le era regresada. A Chuuya le sentaba bien, sin duda. Sería un magnífico hermano mayor, pensó, mientras le vía subir los escalones uno a uno.

— Oye, maldito Dazai. Dame esa muñeca.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Chuuya se giró a mirarle con reproche. Estaban subiendo unos escalones de regreso.

— No lo creo. La llevaré por el momento para estar más seguro —fue lo único que dijo, pero al parecer a Chuuya no le fue suficiente su respuesta

— Ughh, maldición… Nunca me escuchas ¿cierto? ¡Cosa extra que viene con los vendajes!

— ¿Qué dijiste? No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de un perchero como tú.

Y la guerra de insultos comenzó.

— Bastado de mal gusto

— Petit mafia.

— ¡Inadaptado social!

— Esa clase de insultos baratos revotan en mi ¿sabías?

Chuuya gruñó. Pareció querer rendirse, pues Dazai siempre ganaba ese tipo de discusiones. Sin embargo…

—Voy a enviar u dirección a cada mujer que dejaste llorando.

— Hmph, eso… —Osamu estaba a punto de contestar con otra burla hacia su estatura, pero lo pensó mejor—. De hecho, ¿podrías o hacerlo?

Muchas mujeres habían pasado por sus brazos y en su momento disfrutó de la compañía que ellas le brindaban —era fácil engañarlas y era esa ingenuidad la que recordaba a él—, sin embargo, que Chuuya le reconociera como un mujeriego le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca. Hacía que se sintiera un poco de repugnancia de sí mismo. Por haber mancillado el cuerpo de jovencitas cuando en realidad quería mancillar el cuerpo de él. Vaya ironía.

Chuuya aún tenía las cejas fruncidas y le observaba desafiante. Entonces, al parecer, satisfecho por el pedido que le hizo, simplemente se giró y acomodó mejor el agarre que tenía en los muslos de Q para evitar que cayera. Y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la escalera que les sacaría por la pequeña compuerta que les sirvió de entrada.

— Ey, ey —dijo Chuuya, removiendo un poco los hombros para hacer que Q recuperara la conciencia. Lo logró, pues el niño abrió los ojos y soltó unos quejidos por encontrarse herido—. Necesito que te aferres fuertemente a mí para poder subir estas escaleras —hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole las dificultades que tendrían al subirlas-. Además, si ayudas con esto no serás igual de inútil que el bastardo de Dazai.

— ¡Que cruel! Lo último era no era necesario decirlo, Chuuya —canturreó.

 _Si supieras…_

Se encontraba muy atento a lo que él hacía ya que ni siquiera había intentado pedirle ayuda ni nada por el estilo, aunque tampoco era pudiera hacer mucho en su condición ¿Acaso Chuuya estaría siendo un poco considerado con él? No era malo que Dazai quisiera interpretar esas acciones a su antojo.

— Bastardo.

Chuuya comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera cuando Q se hubo aferrado a su cuello y cintura como un bebé Koala a su mamá. Esa era sin duda una escena que guardaría en su mente por siempre.

— Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Dazai soltó una risitas divertidas cuando escuchó el gruñido de Chuuya por el término que usó para referirse a él. Pero la respuesta acompañada de los más floridos insultos, que se le escapaban cuando estaba ebrio, nunca llegó, y eso le sorprendió mucho. No quiso quedarse atrás, así que Dazai subió con dificultad hacia arriba. Cuando su cabeza se asomó por la compuerta, vio que Nakahara se percató de que ya estaba por salir y comenzó a caminar. Le había estado esperando.

A Chuuya en verdad le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos, aunque no supiera que lo hacía. Era cruel, sí, en eso no se equivocaba. Dazai suspiró cuando pudo al fin pisar el suelo de la casa. Comenzó a seguir los pasos del otro.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Chuuya cruzó la puerta, vio como un gigantesco tentáculo le rodeó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tumbar a Q cuando se alejó para evitar ser atrapado. Unos pasos ajenos se escucharon.

— Por alguna razón mis brazos se han sentido tiesos… desde hace un rato —habló una voz desconocida. Dazai vio al sujeto que caminaba hacia ellos y se recriminó a sí mismo por haberse distraído. _Eh, Chuuya, es tu culpa que yo haya estado pensando en ti todo el tiempo y me haya olvidado de no subestimar al enemigo._ — ¿Me habré sobre esforzado? —volvió a hablar el extraño. La escena que se presentó ante sus ojos fue de lo más rara, y eso era mucho decir. El enemigo tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, sin poder verles. Del lugar donde debía estar su mano derecha, salían muchos tentáculos que se removían de un lado a otro.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas y tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar. Chuuya le señaló el cuerpo de Q con la mirada antes de que uno de los tentáculos se aferrara a su pierna y elevara le por los aires.

— ¡¿Whooaa…?!

Dazai quiso correr detrás de él, pero se obligó a arrastrar a Yumeno hacia uno de los lados de la casa para que no resultara más dañado de lo que ya estaba. Dejó al niño y al muñeco a un lado de un árbol y rápidamente se escabullo dentro de la casa por una ventana. Al instante, la pared al lado suyo se destruyó cuando el cuerpo de Chuuya impactó contra ella, elevando astillas por todas partes y haciendo que se cubriera los ojos con su brazo bueno. Luego, Dazai miró a su alrededor y se percató de que el agujero era demasiado grande para que sólo lo provocara su pequeño cuerpo. En el suelo, Chuuya soltó un quejido e hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder apoyar su peso en sus brazos al intentar levantarse, mientras apretaba los dientes con dolor y tenía una mirada sorprendida. El cuerpo de Osamu se movió solo.

Decidió actuar como siempre, mostrar que la situación era lo suficientemente típica y que no se veía muy mal. Entonces apoyó su pie en la cabeza de Chuuya, evitando que se levantara para que esta vez no fuera arrastrado por otro tentáculo.

— Mnn… Como esperaba de un usuario de habilidad del gremio, una fuerza increíble —comentó Dazai con un tono de voz reflexivo. Posó su mano izquierda sobre su mentón y apoyó el brazo enyesado en su cintura.

— ¡Quita tu pie! —exclamó Chuya. Al menos ahora seguramente había recuperado la cara gruñona que tenía.

Le vio incorporarse del suelo y recibió con una sonrisita a su mirada asesina. Sin embargo, la situación no le permitía divertirse con Chuuya, pues resultó bastante sorprendente que al girarse ambos hacia el enemigo, lo vieran agarrarse de la cabeza y moverla para acomodarse el cuello en su lugar, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

— Aquí viene ¿qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Nakahara mientras se limpiaba la suciedad de su cara. El saco que le cubría los hombros había parado a volar a algún lado.

— Ja. No hay de qué preocuparse. Puedo anular esta clase de ataque —dijo con confianza. Dazai quiso hacerle ver que con su habilidad podría neutralizar la del enemigo sin recurrir al otro plan que había maquinado antes de llegar a ese lugar—. Sólo con mi meñique…

Pero ni había terminado de hablar cuando recibió un golpe muy fuerte que apenas le permitió tocar la piel viscosa del tentáculo antes de mandarle muchos metros a un lado. Escuchó a Chuuya gritar su nombre.

Golpearse contra la tierra le resultó igual de doloroso. Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para observar cómo Chuuya saltaba para evitar el ataque de otro tentáculo, golpeándolo con un puño y haciendo uso de su habilidad.

— Qué golpe… tan pesado… —comentó el enemigo.

Lo primero que hizo Chuuya fue buscarle con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dazai, corrió hacia él.

— ¡Oye, Dazai!

Osamu comenzó a reír a debido a la expresión preocupada que él ponía mientras se acercaba, pero debió callar al sentir un agudo dolor en el estómago. A veces también olvidaba lo que se sentía ser lastimado de esa manera, también lo que le causaba ver a su antiguo compañero actuar de esa manera. Aquello debía de ser una broma.

— Eso es enfermo. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó. Dazai quiso contestarle que eso no era nada, y tal vez hasta subirle un poco el ego con un comentario que exaltara que ese golpe no era nada comparado con los golpes de niñita de Chuuya, pero no pudo. Cuando intentó hablar, su garganta se vio llena de algo que le subía y cortaba su respiración, haciéndole toser. Nada pudo hacer para evitar la mirada horrorizada de Chuuya cuando vio la sangre en su mano— Tú… ¿en verdad está gravemente herido? —la voz le temblaba.

— Esos tentáculos… son bastante extraños. Mi habilidad anuladora es inefectiva contra ellos —era necesario hacerlo evidente, pues ya comenzaba hacerse a una idea del porqué. A unos metros lejos de ellos, el integrante del gremio seguía retorciendo su cabeza con la mano que no se había convertido en tentáculo.

— No puede ser. ¿En serio?

Le habría gustado reírse de la miradita ingenua que Chuuya le dedicó, pero se encontraba bastante adolorido.

— Mi habilidad no hace excepciones. Entonces eso deja sólo una posibilidad —Dazai giró el rostro hacia donde el integrante del gremio se encontraba, lentamente acercándose a ellos-. Eso no es una habilidad.

— ¡¿HUH…?!

—Tan cansado. Tengo sueño. Estoy… hambriento. Terminar el trabajo… entonces puedo… volver… —las palabras que mencionaba no formaban una oración en particular.

Y El espacio que ocupaban los ojos del enemigo estaba vacío y su cabeza aún tenía una muy extraña posición.

— Hey, ese es un mal chiste. Si eso no es una habilidad, ¿qué más puede ser?

Chuuya no pareció creérselo pero tampoco le quedó de otra cuando la presencia del enemigo les hizo sentir escalofríos.

— No se puede evitar. Usemos eso de aquél entonces —sugirió Dazai como una opción, pues tampoco era mucho lo que tenía para aportar ahora y evitar que Chuuya se viera involucrado —. Operación "La vergüenza y el sapo" **(3)** , ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Huh? ¿No deberíamos usar "La llave que cae al otro lado de la ventana" **(4)** o "Engaño de flores falsas"? —preguntó Chuuya, dudando de incluso de sus propias palabras y manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

Dazai le sonrió, dispuesto a ser el que se notara más seguro de los dos. Tal vez acudieron a su mente recuerdos de años atrás, cuando el dúo que formaban tenía hasta un dinámico nombre, Double Black. Cuando eran adolescentes e imparables. Cuando eran sólo Chuuya y Dazai.

La mirada que le dedicó mantenía sus rastros de inseguridad, sin embargo, Osamu se dio cuenta de que harían lo que dijera. Lo supo cuando le escuchó chasquear la lengua.

— ¡Maldición…!

Dazai siempre supo que él sería la perdición de Chuuya, y en realidad no le importaba ocupar tan importante lugar en su vida.

— No escatimas la fuerza de tus golpes, cierto —dijo Dazai, cuando comenzó a caminar con desinterés hacia el extraño integrante del Gremio, luego de hacerle a Chuuya un gesto que sólo él podría interpretar.

Dazai levantó ambos brazos mientras sonreía, sabiendo que había acaparado la atención del enemigo cuando éste dirigió todos sus tentáculos hacía él. Esperó paciente a que se acercara más y entonces chasqueó los dedos de su mano buena. Se arrodilló para apoyarse en el suelo y servir de escalón para que Chuuya saltara y golpeara los tentáculos que iban por él.

Dazai vio la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de su enemigo. Chuuya entonces aterrizó delante de él y volvió a saltar sobre los tentáculos. Corrió a través de ellos para acercarse más y entonces, le atravesó el torax con su mano derecha.

— Manipulación… de la gravedad —rezó Chuuya, e hizo uso de su habilidad, descargando sobre el sujeto todo el peso que le fue posible. Aplastando su larguirucho cuerpo contra la tierra, en un escena semejante a una crucifixión.

— Mi cuerpo… se siente pesado.

— Tengo la habilidad de manipular la gravedad de lo que sea que toque. Quédate ahí hasta que salga el sol.

Saltó de su cuerpo y sus pies se deslizaron limpiamente al caer. Por supuesto Dazai no se había perdido ninguno de sus movimientos, admirando la dedicación de Chuuya al desenvolverse con tranquilidad en una pelea.

— Bien hecho —le celebró, sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, en primera fila para el espectáculo de muchacho que era su antiguo compañero

— Tch… Halagándome como si fuera un perro pastor —gruñó a la defensiva.

— Hubiera usado un perro pastor si lo tuviera —comentó con gracia mientras se levantaba—. Pero como no lo tengo, debo conformarme con Chuuya.

— Bastardo… —renegó. Dazai supo que en verdad le había fastidiado mucho sus palabras cuando le vio separar los brazos a los lados en puños, agudizando un poco más su voz cuando comenzó a reclamarle—. ¡Podrías morir conforme la putrefacción se expande desde tu núcleo hasta el resto de tu cuerpo!

Era una cosita tierna de gruñón, en serio.

— Entonces tú también puedes morir mientras tu sombrero consume tu mente, Chuuya —respondió de manera automática, aumentando el enojo del pequeño hombre en miniatura que parecía asesinarle con la mirada y querer lanzarse encima de él para golpearle. Aquello último no le molestaría en realidad, tal vez fuera Dazai quien terminara abalanzándose sobre Chuuya.

Sin embargo, esa no sería la oportunidad en que se diera aquello, aunque en realidad sabía que nunca se daría.

— Tengo sueño… Tanto trabajo… Pero mi contrato con el señor Fitzgerald… debe cumplirse.

Apenas oyó esos balbuceos, Dazai escuchó el crujir del yeso en que su brazo se encontraba, siendo arrancado y arrastrado por el gigantesco tentáculo que no vio venir. Casi en cámara sintió que otro tentáculo se aferraba a su cuerpo y le elevaba. La expresión de Chuuya cambió a una de sorpresa, y Dazai tuvo el agrado de escuchar que era llamado por él con un tono desesperado de voz antes de impactar contra un árbol de alrededor.

Dazai soltó un quejido cuando divisó a Chuuya murmurando algo, parado delante de la cosa gigante llena de tentáculos en la que había mutado el sujeto que no era usuario de ninguna habilidad. Parecía incapaz de moverse, pero le vio reaccionar a tiempo y acercarse hacia él con rapidez. Dazai bajó la cabeza entonces, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. Cuando levantó la mirada vio la cara horrorizada de Chuuya.

— Dazai… tu brazo…

Sabía que ese no era el momento para hacer una broma, sin embargo, quien no disfrutaría de los ojitos que le miraban con preocupación.

— Chuuya… antes de que muera… hay algo que quiero decirte… —Fingió un tono de voz cargado de dolor mientras se aferraba al brazo que se encontraba enyesado e incompleto, desde el codo hacia abajo para cualquiera que pudiera verlo. Si le confesaba que le amaba desde siempre, no sería tan malo. Pero no podía, pues ese no era el final.

— ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo?! No puedes morir en un lugar como…

Dazai terminó por estirar el supuesto brazo que no debía estar ahí, ya que _había_ sido arrancado. Pues no, estaba completito y en su lugar. Y sólo para confirmárselo doblemente, movió los dedos.

— TA-DA —canturreó.

El rostro de Chuuya era un poema y teniendo un sinfín de formas para actuar, al final optó por sostenerle con fuerza del cuello de su camisa y levantar el brazo en un puño para con claras intenciones de arruinarle la cara.

— Si voy a pelear con heridas, es obvio que vendría preparado —se justificó Dazai.

Y lo decía en serio, aun asumiendo que las heridas que tenía eran casi nada comparadas con las que había resultado Ango. Tal y como lo había planeado. Pero eso para Chuuya no era suficiente, pues parecía molesto por preocuparse en vano, aunque ese había sido un gesto que Dazai agradecía.

— Si tienes tiempo para trucos de magia, apresúrate y piensa en qué hacer con esa cosa de pesadillas —y tenía razón, pero que Dazai no lo hubiese planeado así, no significaba que perderían ese encuentro. Confiaba en Chuuya más que en nadie. Y sabía que él también era dueño de su confianza.

— ¡Oh, olvídalo! ¡Seamos blancos fáciles, ya que sólo nos queda un movimiento! — Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió.

— Un movimiento… —razonó—. ¿Quieres usar "Corrompido"? —Chuuya había soltado el cuello de su camisa y fue entonces que Dazai decidió explicarle la seriedad de la situación. Le miró a los ojos con intensidad cuando bajó ambas manos enguantadas a los lados de su cintura, sopesando la opción que le había mencionado.

— Nos han llamado "Double Black" desde la noche que aniquilamos la organización enemiga junto con todos los edificios de alrededor con "Corrompido". Sin embargo, si yo entro muy tarde, morirás. Es tu decisión —lo decía esperando a que Chuuya se negara, aunque sabía que no sería así.

— Mi decisión, ¿dices? ¡¿Como si en verdad tuviera opción… cada vez que dices algo como eso!? —sonrió forzadamente—. Recordaré esto, ¡Emo! —parecía una amenaza sin plazo, un "Nos volveremos a ver", casi cómo una despedida.

Dazai haría lo necesario para que no fuera así.

— Esfuérzate simplón —lo decía en serio.

— ¡Enemigo de todas las mujeres!

Chuuya se alejaba de él para pelear con aquella cosa sacada de un cuento de terror o de una horrorosa pesadilla.

— Double black (pequeño).

— ¡¿Quién rayos es pequeño?!

Esa fue su última protesta. Dazai le vio detenerse a unos metros del enemigo. Relajó los hombros y suspiró. Entonces caminó con parsimonia hacia la perdición.

— _Oh, otorgantes de la desgracia ¡No me hagan otra vez!_ **(5)** —rezó, sacándose los guantes lentamente. Se escuchó un silbido provenir de Dazai.

El suelo empezó a retumbar en un perímetro alrededor de Chuuya. Inhaló mientras se acercaba al enemigo y un aura roja se formó rodeando su figura sus lastimadas manos comenzaron a sangrar. Cada uno de los pasos que daba, formaban un cráter en la tierra.

— Ugh… —en el momento en que Chuuya saltó para enfrentarse a la cosa con tentáculos, Dazai escuchó el quejido de alguien ajeno que aún podía moverse, sin embargo éste no le prestaba atención—. ¿Qué… es eso…? —era el muchachito rubio que podía conectarse con las plantas . Claro que no podía darse el lujo de dejar que interfiriera.

Dazai fue muy rápido al sacar el cuchillo de Chuuya de entre su ropa y hacercarlo al cuello del muchacho, quien aún no se había incorporado del todo.

— ¿Quieres saber? Perdedor del gremio —habló Dazai, haciéndole respinga por la sorpresa—. Esa es la forma más fuerte de la habilidad de Chuuya.

Chuuya se encontraba encorvado y con la mirada perdida en intensa sed de sangre. Pedazos de tierra se elevaban a su alrededor debido a la inestabilidad de gravedad que le rodeaba. Envuelto en corrientes de aire y expandiendo más el aura roja que era parte de él.

Chuuya no podía verse más mejor que cuando estaba a punto de destruirse a sí mismo.

Entonces volvió a atacar brutalmente a su contrincante sin medir la fuerza que usaba. Sus manos desnudas le eran suficiente para cortarlo todo. Sin embargo parecía no funcionar completamente en esa criatura, por lo que se elevó hacia arriba y creó dos esferas con su poder y las lanzó hacia su enemigo. Una gran explosión se dio cuando ellas tocaron al objetivo. Tierra, astillas y humo fueron expulsados por doquier, mientras la figura delgada de Chuuya se acercaba caminando a pasos lentos sobre los escombros. Tenía unas cadenas rojas tatuadas por las manos y la cara, y de seguro también por todo el cuerpo. Sus manos se veía más maltrechas y la decadencia se había expandido hacia la piel de su rostro, manchándole la blanquecina piel de negro y sangre.

— En su estado corrompido, Chuuya puede manipular campos gravitacionales alrededor —explicó Dazai con fascinación—… e incrementar la densidad de su cuerpo. Él puede destruir un tanque sólo con sus manos. Los proyectiles hechos de gravitones comprimidos son huecos que consumen toda la materia —continuó, mientras observaba a Chuuya incrementar la magnitud de sus poder haciendo que la tierra retumbara y que el aire se revolviera a su alrededor—. Sin embargo, él no puede controlar esta habilidad por su cuenta. Una vez que la activa, el continuará violento hasta que muera.

Los tentáculos del enemigo desaparecían cuando él los golpeaba, pero parecían nunca acabar y cada vez era mayor la cantidad que se formaban y se dirigían para atacarle, en pequeñas explosiones que los multiplicaba.

— Pero… ¿qué rayos son esos? —Expresó Dazai con fastidio—. No importa cuántas veces Chuuya los corte, crecen de nuevo en un instante. Como su colega, de seguro sabes qué es esa cosa en realidad —tocó el mentón del enemigo con la parte plana del cuchillo para llamar su atención.

— Hmph… Incluso si lo supiera no tengo por qué decírtelo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que tenía una y mil maneras de hacerle hablar, sin embargo un nuevo fuerte temblor de la tierra le hizo levantar la vista. Y Dazai abrió los ojos más de lo normal cuando le vio formando nuevos gravitones en sus manos, y que un hilillo de sangre se le escapaba por la boca. El daño comenzaba a ser estragos con él.

— Oh, rayos. Chuuya está en su límite.

Dazai no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

— Para su desgracia, Lovecraft no puede ser destruido desde afuera —comentó el muchacho rubio que aún tenía como rehén. Dazai le observó con interés y su mente rápidamente maquinó un plan.

— ¿"Desde afuera"? —repitió—. En otras palabras, ¿va a funcionar si es un ataque desde el interior, cierto?

Dazai caviló en la posibilidad de que su falso brazo enyesado estuviera oculto entre los tentáculos en el interior del monstruoso ser. Se apresuró a buscar el detonador de la bomba que estaba incluida en él, y sonrió.

 _Beep_.

La explosión fue lo suficiente fuerte como para causar una abertura grande que comenzó a cerrarse al instante, sin embargo, Chuuya se encontraba cayendo desde el cielo con una gigantesco proyectil de gravitón comprimido contra el enemigo.

— Termínalo, Chuuya —expresó Dazai, con una torcida sonrisa de orgullo.

El impacto llegó y la explosión fue tal que las ondas expansivas mandó a Dazai y a su rehén muchos metros atrás.

Cuando el humo se hubo comenzado a apartar de los escombros, la figura de Chuuya caminaba despacio y sin rumbo. De su boca y heridas en otras partes del cuerpo la sangre se escurría y manchaba la superficie destruida del lugar.

La sed de sangre no había cesado ni un poco. Chuuya levantó el brazo derecho, cegado por el exceso de poder que le destruía rápidamente, y creó un proyectil que lanzó hacia los árboles. Una sonrisa desquiciada se mostró en sus labios y comenzó a lanzar pequeños proyectiles a todas partes, expandiendo más la destrucción.

Divirtiéndose y riendo. Chuuya tenía su atención en la casa casi deshecha, así que levantó un brazo y en su mano un proyectil que lo consumiría todo.

— El enemigo ha sido destruido —Dazai le tomó de la muñeca que tenía alzada—. Descansa Chuuya. Las manchas que tenía en la piel comenzaron a desvanecerse, y poco a poco la sed de sangre desaparecía de sus ojos hasta regresar a la normalidad. Aquello trajo consigo el peso que usar su habilidad le acarreaba.

Chuuya cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto.

— Maldición… estúpido Dazai… ¿Por qué no me detuviste… cuando se acabó…? —Comenzó a toser y la sangre se abrió paso por su garganta hasta caer en sus manos y el suelo. Sorprendentemente no parecían muchas las heridas que tenía, y eso era un alivio. Dazai se agachó junto a él y posó ambas manos en sus mejillas mientras le miraba con gracia.

— Quería, pero fue divertido.

— Confié en ti… y usé "Corrompido" —a Chuuya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para quejarse—. Asegúrate de llevarme… a salvo a la base… —golpeó ligeramente a Dazai en el hombro y le sonrió mientras intentaba levantarse.

— Déjamelo a mí, compañero.

Al final lo último que Chuuya logró, fue sentarse y comenzar a dormitar en esa posición. Dazai le miró por eternos minutos y aún tenía los ojos fijos en él, revisando si se notaba alguna otra herida, cuando el muchacho rubio que había sido su rehén se acercó.

— Increíble… que Lovecraft haya sido… ¿quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

Osamu sonrió.

— Enemigos de los malos, supongo.

— No se lo dirás, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el muchacho—. Que la última onda expansiva nos lanzó contra un árbol haciendo que perdiéramos la conciencia por el fuerte golpe —señaló a Chuuya con los ojos—. Sinceramente no sé cómo es que lograste levantarte, pues aún a pesar de usar mi habilidad me costó bastante más tiempo.

Dazai afiló la mirada y le miró con perspicacia.

— Eso es algo que no te incumbe —siseo Dazai.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué sois los japoneses tan entregados con las personas que amáis? Siento un poco de envidia —se carcajeó sin hacer caso a al tono de voz que había usado con él.

Dazai pensaba ignorar al maltrecho muchacho que insistía en seguir ahí, mirándole con desinterés, pero hubo un detalle del que se percató. Él tenía raíces ocupando el lugar en el que antes estuvo su pie izquierdo.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento por eso —Dazai le señaló el improvisado intento de sostén que se había hecho gracias a su habilidad.

— Ah, no te preocupes, tampoco es como si desconociera los riesgos del trabajo que realizo. Sin embargo, si no planeas tenerme como rehén, ¿me ayudarías a irme de aquí? —preguntó—. Cómo verás, soy incapaz de dar otro paso más —y le sonrió como si no fueran enemigos. Dazai le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho con que no mostrara más intentos de indagar sobre el complicado tipo de sentimiento que le unía a Chuuya.

Para hacerle el favor, revisó si su celular aún seguía vivo después de todo lo acontecido ¡Vaya sorpresa! Si dejaba de lado la pantalla un poco maltratada y con una que otra grieta, el aparato seguía como nuevo. Marcó unos números y minutos después la presencia de Tanizaki se hizo notar.

— ¡¿EHH?! ¡¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí, Dazai-san?! —expresó, mientras señalaba al joven integrante del Gremio y le miraba con rabia. Tal parecía que ambos tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver; pero ese no era su problema.

— Ne, ne, Tanizaki-kun ¿No crees que si lo llevamos como nuestro rehén, Kinukida-kun aumentará considerablemente el tamaño del informe que le presentaremos cuando todo esto acabe? —razonó—. Bastará con que le lleves al primer hospital decente que encuentres, pero eso está a muchos kilómetros de distancia ¡Te esperaré, no te preocupes!

Dazai aún se encontraba cerca de Chuuya y parecía entretenerse bastante con sólo verle dormir. Miró a Tanizaki por unos segundos y le indicó con un gesto que ayudara al joven rubio a irse, no esperaba que se negara, pues ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de responder y el chico tampoco parecía saber qué decir.

Tanizaki acató su pedido sin intentar reclamar. Se acercó a su enemigo y se acomodó debajo de su brazo para ayudarle a caminar. Tal parecía que le devolvía el favor por haberles salvado a Naomi, a Atsushi y a él en el trágico encuentro que tuvieron con Akutagawa.

— Esto nunca pasó, Dazai-san.

— No sé de lo que me hablas, Tanizaki-kun

Un pacto fue sellado. **(6)**

Cuando Dazai vio a ambos jóvenes lo suficientemente lejos, dejó escapar un suspiro y acostó a Chuuya sobre la tierra. La luz de la luna danzaba sobre su figura y la quietud del lugar era ciertamente grata. Incluso se atrevió a atrapar una de sus manos maltrechas de delgados dedos, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de tocar la piel debajo de esos guantes. Obviamente ésta era una oportunidad imperdible. Dazai acarició suavemente entre las heridas y detalló la palma con la punta de sus dedos.

— ¿Aún debo fingir que no me doy cuenta de que estás ahí, Hirotsu-san?

El viejo hombre salió de entre las sombras que proyectaban los tantos árboles de alrededor.

— Como se esperaba de Dazai-san –el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora que ignoró.

— Supongo que Gin-chan y Tachibana-kun se encuentran cerca.

— Supone bien, pero no nos están viendo en estos momentos —hizo notar—. Creí que necesitaría un poco de privacidad.

Dazai soltó un bufido semejante a una risa, pues aún tenía la mano de Chuuya aferrada entre las suyas. Y en realidad no quería soltarlas.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor, Hirotsu-san. No, no es un favor, pues esto también beneficiará a la Port Mafia —sacó de entre los bolillos de su maltrecha ropa un sobre y se lo extendió para que lo tomara. El hombre se acercó a Dazai y aceptó lo que le daba—. Todo lo que debes hacer está descrito ahí, será fácil.

Hirotsu guardó el sobre en un bolsillo de su saco.

— A cambio —intervino—, quisiera hacerle una pregunta la próxima vez que nos encontremos, Dazai-san. **(7)**

— Me parece bien —aceptó.

— Entonces, si lo acepta, podríamos llevarle con nosotros —ofreció Hirotsu.

Dazai negó con la cabeza y se preparó para levantarse del suelo, no sin antes acercarse y besar la mano lastimada de Chuuya. Mantuvo sus labios d

* * *

urante unos segundos sobre su lastimada piel.

— Le prometí llevarle de regreso a la base, sin embargo por obvias razones no lo puedo hacer —Dazai vio a Chuuya por última vez y se dirigió hacia Hirotsu—. ¿Lo cuidarías por mí? —el hombre asintió—. Bien, su cuerpo aún debe estar adolorido, así que espera unos minutos más para levantarle. Necesitarás ayuda en eso, obviamente. Ah, y por si no lo notaste, Q se encuentra detrás de un árbol —le encargó.

Naturalmente, Dazai dejó a Chuuya atrás y regresó por su cuenta.

* * *

 **Este fic se encuentra sujeto a cambios, todo depende del cap de hoy, beibis.**

 **Cometarios míos de mí, ya que se me hce bastante molesto interrumpir en medio de la narración del fic.**

 **(1) Intenté pensar en una forma en la que pudiera obtener el cuchillo de Chuuya, pero es que en el manga no se ve nada parecido a un acercamiento en el que sea posible. Estúpido Dazai ¿cómo lo hiciste? Ojalá en el anime den una pauta, así arreglaría esa parte.**

 **(2) Ya saben, al igual que con Atsushi xD lol**

 **(3) Como dato extra, por si no lo saben o se les pasó, o no les interesó, o qué se yo, la historia que escribió Dazai (el verdadero que existió en carne y hueso) llamada Shame whereas Toad (mientras le del sapo o algo así) fue mencionada en una pequeña historia que Chuuya (también el que existió en la realidad) escribió y que se llamaba "Ryoko". Estos datos obviamente los encontré en el manga, y obviamente, yo no lo traduje, ni me pertenece, sólo quería recalcarla porque… no sé, hasta ganas de shippear a los reales da con esa información –se estira de los cabellos-.**

 **(4) Esta es una línea tomada de un poema escrito por Nakahara Chuuya #Datos del manga, obviamente. ¡Yey!**

 **(5) Otra línea del Nakahara Chuuya de la realidad, "Cantos de la oveja" para un amigo. #Más datos sacados del manga :D**

 **(6) Eso significa que harán de cuenta que nada pasó,** _ **capiche(?**_ **xD**

 **(7) Mi loca idea detrás de la razón por la que se encontraron en ese museo de pinturas xD y el como hizo que Akutagawa supiera donde encontrar a Atsushi.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y pues, a fangirlear y a rezar para que el cap salga traducido hoy ;-;!**

 **Les agradecería que me hicieran notar los errores que pilléis porque aún no se lo paso a mi jefa-beta, de hecho, no debería publicar este cap, pero tengo que.**


End file.
